Consolation
by Sarah Fortune
Summary: Harley se retrouve une nouvelle fois jeté par le Joker et Ivy essaiera de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. One-shot. Lemon. HxY.


**Consolations.**

Des pleurs. C'était cette amère mélodie qui englobait la pièce. Une chambre où des affaires traînaient parterre, le désordre monumental s'approchait plus du chaos qu'autre chose, seul le lit demeurait intact.  
Dessus ce trouvait deux jeunes femmes, une aux cheveux de feu qui tenait dans ses bras une blonde en pleur.

Ivy caressait le dos et les cheveux d'Harley tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.  
L'ancienne psychiatre pleurait à cause du Joker, encore, « _cet enfoiré_ ». C'était toujours pareil et Ivy souffrait de voir sa meilleure amie dans un tel état.  
Les plantes grimpaient au mur, sentant à la fois la colère et la tristesse de leur maîtresse.  
Elle ne se souvenait plus du nombre de fois où son amie était revenue d'une mission en pleur, le nombre de fois où la nuit, quand elles dormaient ensemble, elle l'entendait se lever pour sécher ses larmes, le nombre de fois où son cou fut inondé de perles salées.

Ces souvenirs rendirent folle de rage l'empoisonneuse qui, sans le vouloir, enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de son amie qui émit un léger cri.

\- Mince, désolé chérie. Je ne voulais pas...

Harley se releva en essuyant ses larmes du revers de sa main et se moucha le nez avec un mouchoir qui traînait quelque part sur le lit.

Ivy croisa les yeux bleus de la femme : on ne pouvait y lire que de la tristesse.  
C'était de trop. L'empoisonneuse se leva brusquement, ce qui surprit l'ancienne psychiatre.

\- Harley. Combien de fois vais-je donc te le répéter ? Arrête. Arrête tout, fuis, part loin de ce type ! Il ne t'apporte que du chagrin !

\- Non Ivy il...

\- Ouvres les yeux ! _Son cri fit sursauter la blonde_. Il te manipule depuis le début, il se sert de tes sentiments à son avantage ! A-t-il soulevé le petit doigt pour toi quand tu avais besoin d'aide ? Non. Il a cherché à te tuer à des multiples reprises ! Regardes-toi ! Regardes ce que tu es devenue, où est passé la femme folle qui me sert d'amie ? Je vois juste là une amie totalement sous l'emprise d'un manipulateur, il te rend malade !

La rousse fixa son amie puis poussa un soupir. Elle s'accroupit doucement devant Harley, qui avait baissé la tête, posa ses mains sur ses genoux et chuchota :

\- Tu es forte Harley, tu l'as toujours été. Une femme forte est toujours une menace pour l'homme et ce dernier n'a trouvé comme seul moyen de contrôle et de manipulation, les sentiments. Tu n'as pas besoin de ton pudding. _Elle lui caressa la joue_. Tu peux très bien vivre sans lui, être épanouie et indépendante. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux qu'un homme qui te traites comme un jouet.

Son visage c'était rapproché du sien.

\- Tu mérites quelqu'un qui n'aura que toi dans son esprit, quelqu'un qui serait prêt à tout pour toi, comme tu le fais pour ce monstre.

Ivy déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harley. Un doux baiser comme elles avaient l'habitude d'échanger.  
La rousse glissa sa main vers le cou de l'autre femme et lui mordilla les lèvres, demandant l'accès, ce que l'ancienne psychiatre accepta avec un petit sourire et leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se caressèrent. L'empoisonneuse en profita pour allonger Harley sur le lit tout en se mettant sur elle. Elle entreprit de caresser son corps par dessus les couches de tissus, jouer avec ses cheveux, caresser la poitrine de la blonde. Elle se délectait des petits bruits qui sortait de cette bouche pulpeuse.  
Les plantes qui étaient sur les murs, descendirent lentement et rampèrent jusqu'au lit. Les tiges se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'aux deux femmes, enlaçant leurs corps et déchirant les vêtements.  
Harley elle aussi voulait jouer, alors elle échangea brusquement sa place avec son amie et admira le corps nu qui s'offrait à elle. Elle lui embrassa les joues, le cou, mordit ses épaules et s'attarda sur ses seins, léchant le bout droit durci de plaisir tout en titillant l'autre de ses doigts. Ivy respirait avec difficulté, les joues rougies par le plaisir que lui donnait Quinn. Mais un soupir se transforma en gémissement de surprise quand elle sentit une jambe frotter son intimité. Ne se laissant pas faire, elle profita que la blonde enleva un moment sa langue de sur son sein pour la pousser et la basculer en arrière, venant ensuite se coller à elle.  
Des lèvres se rencontrant, des langues se caressant, des soupirs, une chaleur montante, le désir au fond des yeux, peau contre peau, poitrine contre poitrine, plaisir intense, leurs jambes frottant l'intimité de l'autre. Une tête blonde appréciant les baisers dans le cou, des soupirs se transformant en gémissements. Des mains caressant la peau, agrippant les cuisses, les bras, griffant un peu le dos, touchant les cheveux.  
Harley n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, elle réussit à se dégager de l'étreinte d'Ivy tout en glissant vers le bas, elle embrassa chaque parcelle de cette peau au goût étrangement fruité qui s'offrait à elle. Elle écarta les jambes d'Ivy, qui s'était redressée, et commença à caresser le fruit tant convoité de ses doigts. Elle effleurait à peine les cuisses, faisant frémir Ivy, embrassait l'intérieur de ces dernières, mordillait. La rousse n'en pouvait plus, elle avait chaud, très chaud, et Harley s'amusait de la voir ainsi, elle alla alors poser sa langue sur le bouton de chair et lécha, jouant avec, faisant gémir et trembler Ivy de plaisir. Cette dernière bougea le bassin, sous l'emprise d'un désir ardent, ne se contrôlant plus.

Les plantes se reposaient au sol, comme spectatrices et gardiennes de ce spectacle charnel.  
L'atmosphère chaude, les gémissements, le corps de la rousse ondulant sur celui de la blonde.  
Des gémissements bien plus forts, rapprochés, Ivy était aux portes de l'extase mais sa blonde préférée en décida autrement en arrêtant tout simplement. Ivy, la tête basculée en arrière, une main sur son sein et l'autre caressant les cheveux blonds, ouvrit ses yeux, une lueur d'incompréhension s'y trouvait. Harley ne put que rire face à la moue de son amie mais fut très vite, à son tour, surprise. La rousse venait de prendre un des nombreux sextoys qui traînait sur le bureau, grâce à une de ses plantes, et avait introduit le vibromasseur entre les cuisses d'Harley.  
C'était sa vengeance à elle.  
Elle alluma l'objet et Harley se mit à gémir bien plus fort que les fois précédentes, ses joues devinrent rouges, mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant, elle attaqua une nouvelle fois, suçotant, léchant, mordillant les cuisses, pendant que sa langue faisait le boulot, ses doigts, eux, rejoignirent l'intimité chaude de la jeune femme et commença ses vas-et-viens.  
Les deux femmes n'étaient que désir, beauté, sensualité, plaisir, moiteur. Un tableau magnifique, une toile si chaude, si érotique. Et l'orgasme montant, montant sous les déhanchés, la cyprine, les gémissements. Explosion.

Deux corps collés l'un à l'autre, étendus sur le lit se reposaient d'un ébat intense. Des cheveux blonds et roux s'entremêlaient et l'empoisonneuse caressait la belle psychiatre endormie. Cette dernière souriait dans son sommeil, elle semblait si paisible.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Ivy se félicita. Elle avait réussit, au moins le temps d'un instant, à faire sortir le Joker des pensées d'Harley.

* * *

Bon bon.  
Je suis désolé, ce one-shot n'avait pour but que d'écrire un lemon lesbien. Je voulais m'essayer au yuri et c'était le ship qui m'attirait le plus.  
Je sais, y'a des fautes, c'est médiocre, mais ça faisait trois mois que je recommençais cet OS et j'en ai eu marre alors voilà. Je me suis dis "tu fais du soft, du hard ?" .  
Bref, l'anarchie totale et puis mes amis voulaient le lire, donc YOLO.

Voilà je ne sais pas quoi dire sinon, à part de m'excuser si vous vous attendez à quelque chose de meilleur.

 _ **Den**_ '.


End file.
